Cuando miras a un angel a los ojos
by Crysthal Cullen
Summary: Cristal Swan,la hermana mayor de Bella,vive con Charlie.Bella casi no se acuerda de ella,no se ven desde hace mucho.En la universidad,Cristal conoce a Damian,un joven que le roba el corazon,pero...¿que tiene que ver esto con los Cullen?CxD,BxE,AxJ,RxE,ExC
1. Prefacio

Recorrí frenéticamente la lista que algún profesor había colgado en la puerta de nuestra aula. Suspire de alivio cuando vi mi nota, un 8'9 sobre 10. Me había pasado las 3 últimas semanas casi sin dormir por estudiar para ese dichoso examen.

- ¡Cristal! – Me giré sonriente al escuchar la voz de Brandon - ¡Hemos aprobado! ¡Hemos aprobado! ¡Hemos aprobado! – gritó mientras me alzaba por los aires. Escuché varias risitas alrededor nuestra, no me importaban, ya sabíamos que toda la universidad creía que estábamos juntos, aunque entre nosotros solo había una muy buena amistad.

- Si Brandon, pero si sigues así voy a echar el poco desayuno que he tomado – le dije riéndome.

- Disculpa, ya no me acordaba - rió – se me olvido que eras de "cristal"- dijo guiñándome el ojo para que no me enfadara con su broma.

- Ja, ja – puse cara de enfado – quizás debería buscarme a otro "novio" – dije como la que está muy ofendida.

- Anda cariño no te enfades, que sabes que lo digo en broma – dijo abrazándome – oye, ¿Qué te parece si esta noche vamos los chicos y yo a vuestra habitación y lo celebramos?

- ¡Por mi genial! – Sonreí de oreja a oreja – además, así podemos estar todos juntos un rato, ¡recuerda que la semana que viene terminamos!

- Es verdad – de pronto su cara se torno triste – te voy a echar de menos.

- ¡Oh Brandon! – Le eche los brazos al cuello – yo también te voy a echar…

- ¡¡CRISTAL MARIE SWAN!!

Inmediatamente Brandon me escondió detrás de él, ambos sabíamos demasiado bien a quien pertenecía esa voz

**Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les guste este fic, por ahora esto es solo el prefacio, pero les prometo que los Cullen aparecen como muy tarde en el capítulo 3 o 4, pero aparecerá un personaje que está ligado a ellos que hará que la historia se torne bastante emocionante. Espero sus críticas, mis sentencias de muerte, etc. ^^ **

**Un beso, **

**Cristhal Cullen**


	2. 1 Problemas

1.-PROBLEMAS

Mi vida en Forks era genial. Cuando era todavía muy pequeña, mis padres se separaron. Según me dijo mi madre años después, no podían convivir en el mismo espacio, y que entonces, por el bien de todos, nosotras nos íbamos a marchar a Phoenix, Arizona. Todavía recuerdo como me enoje con mi madre para que me dejara quedarme con mi padre.

"- Pero mama, ¿Quién cuidara de papa? – dije con ojos llorosos

- Cristal, Charlie es mayorcito, sabe cuidarse solo – dijo Reneé - ¿Verdad que si?

¿Había llamado… Charlie a papa? Uff, la cosa sí que iba en serio. Ah ora no sabía qué hacer, quería quedarme con mi padre en Forks, el no se merecía que lo abandonáramos así como así, pero por otro lado, estaba mi madre y mi hermanita pequeña, que no tenía casi ni un año. ¿Quién iba a cuidar de ella? Mama era un poco desastre en eso de ser responsable. Aun así, al escuchar la respuesta de mi padre, me quedo bastante claro lo que debía hacer.

- Claro que si Cris, yo estaré muy bien. – Simulo una sonrisa en su cara que no le llego a los ojos.- Tú debes de ir a Phoenix con mama, si no, se sentirá muy sola sin ti, pequeña alborotadora.

- Gracias por no poner las cosas más difíciles Charlie – dijo mi madre firmemente – Entonces, nos vamos ya. Te mandare a Cristal 15 días en verano si quieres. Ella puede viajar sola, tiene 3 años, y para este verano tendrá casi 4. A Bella te la mandare cuando tenga edad suficiente.

Lo dijo todo de golpe, como si así no me fuera a enterar. ¿Cómo iba a pasar todo un año sin ver a mi padre? Eso era impensable. No podía. Simplemente, no podía.

- No – dije.

- ¿Qué pasa Cris?- me dijo papa

- No quiero venir en verano.

- Reneé, si no quiere venir no la obligues, por favor – dijo mi padre con ojos tristes – no quiero que se resienta contigo por obligarla.

- ¡No es eso! – Exclame temerosa a que mi madre le hiciera caso - ¡Es que yo me quiero quedar aquí contigo!

- No seas absurda Cristal – dijo mi madre - ¿Cómo te vas a quedar con papa? ¿No ves que tiene mucho trabajo en la comisaria?

- Puedo decirle a la esposa de Billy, Sarah, que se ocupe de ella los días que tenga que ir al trabajo. Por otro lado, soy el jefe de la comisaria, puedo pedir un permiso especial y trabajar desde casa – dijo mirando a mi madre esperanzado.

- Esta bien- se rindió mi madre- pero en el momento que quiera venirse conmigo me la mandas, ¿entendido? "

Gracias a esa rebeldía a mi temprana edad, pude quedarme con mi padre. Como pasaba bastantes días en casa de Billy Black, me hice amiga de sus hijos. Tenía dos niñas gemelas, Rache y Rebecca, y Sarah estaba embarazada. Ese era Jacob. Por la diferencia de edad me relacionaba más con sus hermanas. Cuando Sarah murió, las chicas y yo teníamos 13 años. Aun Recuerdo ese día con un gran dolor. Para mí, había sido como mi madre.

Cuando Bella tuvo edad suficiente para viajar sola, venía a visitarnos en verano, aunque hacia ya algunos años que no lo hacía. Yo la quería con locura, y éramos súper amigas. Pero en el momento que ella cumplió los 13, dejo de venir, por lo que deje de verla, y mi padre me dijo que cada vez hablaba menos de mí. ¿Se había olvidado mi hermanita de mí?

El tiempo pasaba, y yo tenía ya 18 años. Tenía novio formal, e iba a empezar la carrera de medicina en Alaska. Todo parecía irme fenomenal. Según mi padre, era la chica perfecta: buena estudiante, buena hija, buena amiga… Y a sus ojos yo era muy feliz. Claro, eso era a sus ojos.

Mis problemas se reducían a uno: Jorge, mi novio. Al principio empezamos a salir como todos los jóvenes, sin querer nada serio, solo por ver si podíamos congeniar… ingenua de mí. A lo mejor yo si iba con esas intenciones, pero el no. El iba a lo que iban casi todos los jóvenes testosterónicos de su edad y en su mente solo había una palabra: sexo.

Al principio se mostro muy respetuoso y educado conmigo, todo lo que una chica puede desear: me abría la puerta del coche, me llevaba a cenar a sitios románticos, me recogía por las noches cuando salíamos, me llaveaba de vuelta a casa… pero eso fue solo para ganarse la confianza de Charlie. Cuando mostro su verdadera cara, me quise morir. Me golpeaba para que no hablara con otros chicos, no me dejaba salir si no era con él, insinuaba que quería que nos acostáramos,… una pesadilla. Cuando le dije que nuestra relación se terminaba, me dijo que por el bien de Charlie no hiciera nada, ya que su familia tenía mucho poder y podía hacer que despidieran a mi padre.

Estaba entre la espada y la pared. No sabía qué hacer, no salía de mi cuarto, casi no hablaba con mis amigos,… entonces, Rachel y Rebecca vinieron un día a mi casa para hablar conmigo. Creí que venían a decirme que se había hartado de mí, que no querían saber nada más de mi vida ni nada, pero fue todo lo contrario.

- Cris, sabemos lo que te está haciendo tu novio – me dijo Rebecca directamente – os vimos hará dos o tres días en la Push.

- Si Cristal – afirmo Rachel - ¿Por qué dejas que te haga todo esto?

Les explique lo que me impedía dejarlo o contarle a alguien todo lo que me hacía. Se quedaron calladas durante un buen rato, hasta que en la cara de Rebecca se dibujo una sonrisa torcida.

- ¿Dónde dijiste que ibas a ir a estudiar medicina?

- A Alaska, ¿Por qué?

- ¡Muy buena idea hermana! – Le dijo Rachel - ¿El no dijo que iba ir a estudiar a Europa?

- ¡Tenéis razón! – Exclame feliz – ¡dentro de 15 días no tendré que volver a preocuparme más por el!

- ¡exacto! – rieron las dos a la vez

- Así que mientras que estés en Alaska – dijo Rebecca mirándome misteriosamente – lo que tienes que hacer es…..

**Hola!! Por favor no me maten por dejar así el capi!! ^^ Es que si no, seria súper enorme!! ^^ Espero vuestros comentarios!! ^^**

**Crysthal Cullen**


	3. 2 Rachel, Rebecca, Alice y yo

2.- Rachel, Rebecca, Alice y yo

Mi fiesta de graduación fue todo un éxito. Rachel y Rebecca me ayudaron a decorar un trozo de la playa que estaba cerca de su casa, en la Push. Fueron todos mis amigos, la mayoría con sus hermanos y hermanas pequeños, ya que la fiesta fue más entrada la tarde para que cada uno pudiera ir a comer con su familia. Tambien invite a los Cullen, aunque no los conocía de nada. El padre de los Cullen, Carlisle, había sido trasladado al hospital de Forks y como no conocían a nadie aun, mi padre sugirió amablemente que los invitara, y así podían hacer amigos.

Cuando mi padre le dijo esto a Billy, puso el grito en el cielo.

- ¡Estas loco! – dijo Billy enfadado - ¿¡Como se te ha ocurrido la maravillosa idea, enn!?

- Ya Billy, no creo que sea para tanto – le contesto Charlie cansado – ya discutimos esto cuando me entere que no ibais ya al hospital solo porque ese buen hombre trabajaba allí. Ese hombre es muy bueno, jamás haría daño a nadie. ¡Me parece mentira que digas esto solo por una leyenda de la tribu!

- Tengo mis razones – contesto fríamente.

- Muy bien, entonces Cristal y yo haremos la fiesta en otro lugar y no vendremos mas a la Push – le dijo Charlie muy serio – ya que según esa misma leyenda, ustedes descendeis de los lobos y podeis transformaros en uno.

Despues de una larga pausa en la que se libro una lucha por ver quien de los dos bajaba antes la mirada, Billy pareció pensárselo y accedió.

- Esta bien Charlie, dejare que esas malditas sanguijuelas vengan aquí.

- Muy bien – Charlie le miraba sonriente – pero tendrás que llamarlos tu, ya que si no, no vendrán. ¡Y deja de llamarles sanguijuelas! – se alejo feliz hacia el coche patrulla y antes de entrar se volvió y le dijo - ¡Billy! ¡Si no le llamas lo sabre! ¡Recuerda que soy el jefe de policía! ¡Tengo mis fuentes!

- ¡Vale! – le grito – pero cuando pase algo no digas que no te lo adverti – dijo mas bajo para que su amigo no se enterara y empezaran a discutir de nuevo.

****

Ya en la fiesta, todos se lo pasaban de escándalo. Yo llevaba un precioso vestido blanco hasta las rodillas y amarrado al cuello precioso con unas sandalias blancas a juego. Me encantaba como me quedaba, ya que el blanco contrastaba muy bien con mi piel morena, fruto de mis largas horas en la playa con Rachel y Rebecca. Ellas me ayudaron y me recogieron el pelo con miltiples trenzas diminutas, lo que me ayudaba para que no se me viniera a la cara, ya que lo tenia muy lacio. Sinceramente no sabia de donde había salido el vestido. Yo no lo había comprado y me padre seguro que tampoco. Cuando le pregunte solo me dijo que un amigo suyo se había enterado de que me graduaba y pensó que el vestido me encantaría. Tenia razón, me encantaba. Aun así no deje de darle vueltas a la cabeza, ya que ni mi propio padre sabia mi talla de ropa, mucho menos su amigo. Enfin, dejaría eso para otro momento, ahora me tocaba disfrutar con mis amigos.

Llego la hora de los bailes alrededor de la hogera que habíamos preparado, asi que los chicos quileutes sacaron los instrumentos y comenzaron a tocar música. Esa música me encantaba, era como si invitara a liberarte de toda preocupación. Rachel y Rebecca empezaron a bailar casi de inmediato. Sus pies parecían echar chispas en el suelo. Me encantaba bailar y tenia muy buena coordinación, todo lo contrario de mi Bella, asi que me levante y me uni a ellas. Todos nos miraban anonadados, sobre todo los chicos. Estuvimos bailando un buen rato hasta que ya no podía mas. Me sente y vi que las dos seguían bailando con mas chicas que se les unieron. Las estaba observando cuando de repente, las dos hemanas se giraron hacia mi y vinieron deprisa.

- ¿Qué… qué pasa? – dije asustada pues me llavaban casi a rastas ha su casa.

- ¡Shhh! – dijo Rachel cerrando la puerta tras de nosotros echando el pestillo.

La mire sin entender. Busque con la mirada a Rebecca y la vi asegurando el pastillo de las ventanas y las puertas de atrás.

- Se pudrió todo – me dijo apenada

- ¿Cómo que se pudrió todo? – seguía sin entender nada, ¿o si? – mirad, si esto es por los Cullen no…

- ¿De veras crees que nosotras creemos es esas leyendas? – me contesto.

- ¿Entonces..?

- Jorge – dijo mirándome a los ojos – no se quien lo ha invitado, lo siento, lo siento de veras – agacho la mirada.

- No sufras Rebecca, seguro que fue mi padre.

- Pero si se entera de que te vas y te hace algo nosotras no….

Las tres nos giramos inmediatamente. Habia alguien llamando a la puerta.

- ¡Hola! – dijo una voz cantarina detrás de la puerta – Chicas, Charlie me dijo que estabais aquí, me preguntaba si podía pasar. Soy Alice Cullen.

Nos miramos un poco asustadas. Parecia una voz de mujer, pero ya no nos fiábamos de nada.

- Cristal lleva un vestido de color blanco que se lo regalo mi padre. Se lo dio a Charlie en la comisaria ya que el no puede venir a la fiesta. Solo vinimos yo y mi hermano Emmet.

Yo me empece a reir. Las otras me miraron como si estuviera loca.

- Chicas, dice la verdad. Mi padre me dio el vestido y me dijo que era regalo de un amigo suyo.

Rachel abrió la puerta y en cuando Alice entro la cerro rápidamente. La nueva nos miro de hito a hito y pregunto:

- ¿Qué demonios os pasa?

Rebecca me miro como pidiéndome permiso para hablar. Suspire y asentí con la cabeza. ¿Qué daño podía hacer?

- Es que, veras – dijo mi amiga muy lentamente, como sopesando las palabras – nos encontramos a Jorge y…

- ¿Jorge es tu novio Cristal? – pregunto Alice mirándome a los ojos.

- Si. – dije con lagrimas en los ojos. No podía mas. Estaba arta, tenia que contárselo a alguien y, ¿Por qué no a Alice? Asi que le relate toda mi historia. Cuando termine, su cara estaba muy palida, aunque eso podía deberse a que su piel lo era también.

- Ese cretino – dijo con la mirada cargada de furia – Ese… va a conocer a Alice Cullen.

Diciendo esto, salió de la casa pegando un portazo


End file.
